


Hunger Games Holiday Vignette's

by MegaAuLover



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Seasons of Everlark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAuLover/pseuds/MegaAuLover
Summary: A vignette of the Holidays in the Hunger Games Universe
Relationships: Delly Cartwright/Gale Hawthorne, Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket, Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Hunger Games Holiday Vignette's

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all - I will be posting a small assortment of featuring the Hunger Games Gang first up a little Hayffie - Effie goes a little crazy in the Fall...Ps I do not own the Hunger Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @jroseley for Betaing :)

"Are you excited for FALL," Effie shouted in a sing-song voice across the yard at Peeta.

"Fu-" Haymitch began saying then looked at the swear jar, sitting on the coffee table. "-udge." He amended. He gripped his cold beer in his hands.

"Yeah!" Peeta shouted back.

He forgot yesterday was the first day of September, and it was around this time something funny happened to Effie. She became crazed for Pumpkins, sweaters, dying leaves, and anything breathed of holiday. It was when his tranquil life turned upside down.

It wouldn't be that bad if not for the fact that the boy loved the fall as well. They were pumpkin crazed. He didn't understand it, but he loved her and he had to put up with her fall obsession.

"Haymie dear," Effie called to him. He walked out of the house and toward the shed.

"Crap," Haymitch grumbled.

"Where are the pumpkins?" She asked her arms full of pumpkins. "Did you throw away my pumpkins?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Effie we have a dozen on the shelf along with other crap."

Her eyes widened. "There are never enough decorations!"

Haymitch sighed, this was just the beginning. The next day he found her in the closet pulling out the trunk with their winter clothing. She wore a scarf, hat, and gloves, "Oh look at these sweaters," she squealed.

Haymitch looked down at his long shorts and t-shirt. "Effie, it's 96 degrees outside."

"Haymitch I do not need this negativity in my life." She got up and went deeper into the closet. "All of these t-shirts need to be dashed away!"

"BUT IT'S HOT ENOUGH TO FRY AN EGG ON THE SIDEWALK!"

Effie turned around and said, "Zip it!"

Haymitch sighed and walked away. That night he turned around in bed and found her on the laptop with an orange glow-in-dark pen writing on a pumpkin-shaped notepad. "Oh these mini bales of hay are darling, we must add to the cart!"

"Effie it's three in the morning, could you give it a rest."

"You clearly do not understand, fall will make everything better. Ohhh I wonder if the pumpkin patches are open."

"Ahhhdddgghh.." he moaned.

The next day he was in his man cave when Sweetheart showed up.

"I swear Haymitch I am going to kill him."

He handed Katniss a beer. "Sit down Sweetheart."

She flopped herself on the recliner and propped her feet up. She scowled into her beer, right before saying, "Peeta's gone on a pumpkin-spice baking spree."

"Effie's in town right now, looking like a damned pumpkin patch, harassing poor Tom about organizing a hayride."

"But it's hotter than Greasy Sae's frying pan!"

"I know," Haymitch said. He shrugged, "But we bought into this when well, we agreed to enter into a relationship with them."

Katniss sighed. "She really looks like a pumpkin patch?"

"She's got a gourd on her head as we speak."

Katniss chuckled.

"Be grateful the boy only bakes."

"But if he could just make one thing today that wasn't pumpkin flavored, it'll help my sanity."

"It goes with the territory, Sweetheart."

Katniss finished her beer.

"Here," he handed her half of his tuna sandwich. The girl had tears in her eyes, as she ate it.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes," Katniss nodded before leaving.

The next week he was trailing Effie as she searched for the perfect gourds and wreath. He held in his hand's bags that contained sweaters, boots, coats, fall looking pillows, orange bedspreads, and in her hand, she held a piping hot pumpkin-spiced beverage. He passed by the ice cream shop and went in, not even following her. It was blazing hot today and he needed the cool treat.

"Haymitch, what are you doing?" Effie found him paying for his smoothie. She had a glittering witch's hat with black cat's nestled in the gold and orange ribbon. "There are cinnamon scented pine cones that need to be sourced out."

Haymitch didn't even bother answering her. He quietly picked up the bags and continued following her out of the store; this wasn't over yet.

The following day he was mending the geese pen when Effie rolled up in their car and started removing boxes of things she collected at the train station.

"Isn't it all wonderful," Effie chirped.

"Effie," he said as his brain calculated the cost of everything.

"It's okay, it was all 40% off." She smiled and said. "Now if you could help me get all of these things inside I will begin the transformation!'

Haymitch rolled his eyes. He hated pumpkins but for Effie, he was willing to anything because that's what the holidays were about, family and they were a family.


End file.
